In practice many different batch reaction systems are known. In known batch reaction systems a gas feeding common conduit is used to feed gas to several parallel reactors and a gas discharge common conduit is used to discharge gas from these parallel reactors.
A problem that often occurs when using the known batch reaction system is that material from one reactor enters another reactor resulting in contamination. This for instance occurs when a volatile liquid is treated or reacted in a reactor under conditions of elevated temperature and pressure.